Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Riders of Fate
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: A Queen of Riding Duels, a master thief, and a swordswoman. All young Duelists. Their lives were so different, they would have never met under normal circumstances. But fate had different plans, and the game they so loved brought them together. But with the strange things happening all around, what exactly is the destiny of these three? As the Riders of Fate, only fate knows...
1. Chapter 1: Arden, Queen of Thunder

Chapter 1: Arden, Queen of Thunder

The sun blazed in the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a typical sunny day in the city of Miami. The cars went by without a care, everyone attending to their own affairs.

Looking out over this scene from a white balcony was a young girl. She had hazel green eyes, shoulder-length, slightly-wavy brown hair, and looked like an average, slim girl. She wore a blue bodysuit underneath a white trenchcoat. The trenchcoat had grey trim, and slightly embraced her body. She wore elbow length gloves that were a darker shade of blue than the bodysuit, with white trim and a white lighting bolt down either side. There was a similar white lightning bolt across her torso and white trim around the collar of her bodysuit. She wore a thin white belt around her waist, and knee-high boots that were like her gloves-white trim on the top, darker shade of blue than the bodysuit, and a white lightning bolt on either side.

Attached to her waist was a dark blue deck case with a silver button fastening it closed. Around her waist, there were an array of small pouches, which held any number of items, like money or her phone. A stray wind blew her trenchcoat a bit, and she sighed.

"There's nothing to do up here… I guess I'll go out and see what I can find."

She headed downstairs, and out to her garage. In it, there was her D-Wheel, the _Stormrider. _It was white, resembled a normal motorcycle for the most part, except it had a Duel Disk laid into its front, with a Duel Monitor, a spot for her to load in her Deck, and blue side sections with her trademark white lightning bolt motif. The front of it also was blue with white trim, and a white lightning bolt down the middle.

She walked over to it, and put on her white helmet with a blue, but clear visor. She started it up, revved the engine, and headed out into the city. She soon saw someone begin to approach her. The man pulled alongside her, in a simple black D-Wheel, wearing all-black clothes, and a darkened helmet.

"Excuse me, miss, but you wouldn't happen to be Miss Arden Thracia, Thunder Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit, would you?" He asked, in a thick, German accent.

"Yes, that's me, but why do you ask?" Arden asked in turn.

"I want to Duel you. There is not a soul in this city that has given me a challenge. Perhaps the Queen can give me what I seek." He replied smoothly. Arden narrowed her gaze at him.

_I still can't tell anything about him. I guess I have no choice. Duels reveal the truth about anything and anyone. _

"Fine. I accept your challenge! Let's begin!" Arden said, switching modes on her D-Wheel.

_"Riding Duel request sent... request accepted. Permission granted. Lanes assigned." _A feminine robotic voice said. In an instant, two lanes were closed off to all other traffic. Arden took hers, while her mysterious opponent took his.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" They exclaimed in unison.

Both riders sped off; both trying to reach the curve. The man revved his engine and sped up. Arden smiled and purposely slowed down. The man, thinking he was faster, smiled and laughed.

"Ha! I'm first! I draw!" He said enthusiastically as he drew a card.

Man: 4000 SPC: 1

Arden: 4000 SPC: 1

"Haha! So soon? I activate the Speed Spell, Magic Barrier. With this special card, I can play any type of Spell card. It doesn't just have to be Speed Spells. Next, Graceful Charity. What this card does is allow me to draw 3 cards. Then I have to discard 2."

The man drew 3, but discarded 2. He smiled as he played a monster in Attack Position.

"Come out! Armageddon Knight!"

A man with long black hair, wearing a clear vizor, a red scarf, dusty samurai armor with spikes, and carrying a pirate sword appeared. Since it was a Riding Duel, Knight began running alongside the man. (ATK: 1400)

"Now, when he's summoned, I can send a DARK monster straight to my graveyard. Since I have 3 DARK monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" A large, evil version of Armed Dragon LV 7 appeared. It roared so loud that some people from another lane heard it. (ATK: 2800)

"With that, I end my turn." **(Man's Hand: 3)**

"Is that it?" Arden asked, somewhat impressed.

"Hmm, good, I guess. That is, for an amateur. But you're facing the queen! I draw!" Arden said proudly drew a card.

Man: 4000 SPC: 2

Arden: 4000 SPC: 2

She smiled.

"Interesting. I'll play the same card you did. Speed Spell-Magic Barrier. Now, you better be careful; there's a storm coming. I activate Thunder Storm!"

Arden played the card and suddenly, even though there was a clear sky, dark clouds started forming above. Then, bolts of thunder rained down, striking both the man's monsters and destroying them.

"As you just saw, Thunder Storm destroys all monsters on the field. Since I had none, there was none to destroy for me. But now, I set 1 card and end my turn."

An unknown card appeared and disappeared. The man smiled.

"That was impressive, I must say. I should have expected no less from the Thunder Queen. But I'm not done. I draw."

Man: 4000 SPC: 3

Arden: 4000 SPC: 3

"I summon Ape Fighter in Attack Position." A crimson furred gorilla wearing a metallic helmet with a metallic belt and blue jeans appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Ape Fighter, attack directly! You made a mistake by leaving your field wide open!" He yelled. Ape Fighter ran to Arden and attempted to strike her. But suddenly, there was shaking. The man looked around for the source of the shaking. Just then, an avalanche occurred and destroyed Ape Fighter.

"Ape Fighter!" He exclaimed, eyes widened. Arden smirked.

"Let me explain that. I activated the Trap card, Avalanche!. When you attack, I can destroy all of your monsters." She explained cooly.

"Grrr…I end my turn." He growled.

Arden then drew a card. She smiled.

Man: 4000 SPC: 4

Arden: 4000 SPC: 4

"Hmm… How about this? I summon you! Frost Giant- The Blizzard Beast!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, a small snowstorm occurred. A large snowman appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"Frost Giant, attack! Avalanche Breath!" She ordered, directing it with her right hand. Frost Giant inhaled and exhaled a breath of snow, striking the man and knocking him off course for a moment.

Man: 2000

"Grrr….what they say is true; the Queen of Thunder is good. But I'm not just another punk duelist for you to crush under your boot!" He growled loudly.

"Oh, really?" Arden mocked.

"Grrr…I draw!" He growled, forcefully drawing a card.

Man: 2000 SPC: 5

Arden: 4000 SPC: 5

"I activate Speed Spell- Angel Baton. Since I have more than 2 Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards. I must then discard 1." He said, calming down. The man drew and discarded.

"I summon Drillago in Attack Position." He said calmly. A machine with drills as hands appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Then I activate Dark Core. I can discard a card and remove your Frost Giant. Drillago, attack directly!" Dark Core's effect took place, and the massive blue giant was removed from the field. Drillago attacked Arden, knocking her D-Wheel off course. Luckily, she managed to get back on track before crashing. Then, a small blizzard occurred, striking the man.

Man: 1500

Arden: 2400

"I lost Life Points!?" The man exclaimed.

"Indeed you did. When Frost Giant is removed from the field, the person who did it loses 500 Life Points."

"Haha…impressive, but this is to be expected of the young Queen… I end my turn."

Arden drew a card, and then smiled. **(Arden's Hand: 4)**

Man: 2000 SPC: 6

Arden: 2400 SPC: 6

Then, from above, bolts of thunder shot down and destroyed Drillago. Arden smiled. He glared at her.

"Out of monsters again, I see. I summon Lightning Elf- The Bolt Warrior." She said, a hint of pride in her voice. A small elf in green attire with a small, blue fairy floating around him appeared. A symbol of a lightning bolt was on its hat. (ATK: 1200)

"When Thunder Storm is active on my side of the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you once per turn." The elf's fairy suddenly turned into a lightning bolt and struck the man, causing his D-Wheel to hit the side of the lane.

"Agh!" He cried, looking at his bruised leg.

Man: 1000

"Lightning Elf, let's end this!" Once again, the fairy transformed into a lightning bolt and attempted to strike the man. But he smiled and activated his face-down.

"I activate Defense Draw. Not only is all damage to me from this attack 0, but I draw an extra card." He said quickly as the attack was reduced to nothing.

"I end my turn." Arden said, snarling a bit. The man drew a card and smiled. **(Man's Hand: 2)**

Man: 1000 SPC: 7

Arden: 2400 SPC: 7

"Just watch. I activate Dark Zone! With this, I can Special Summon a Level 8 or higher DARK monster from my deck. But I lose 1000 Life Points if it's still on the field at the End Phase. It can't attack or be used as a tribute. Come out, Dark Nephthys!" He said harshly. A dark bodied phoenix with large fiery wings appeared. (ATK: 2400)

"But, I can destroy Dark Nephthys and destroy all of your Spell and Trap cards!" He continued. Arden's eyes widened as the dark bodied phoenix exploded in a dark fire that destroyed Thunder Storm and Speed Spell- Magic Barrier. Then the man smiled as he played the last card in his hand. "A Deal with the Dark Ruler."

Arden gasped; she heard of the Spell before. She dueled against that Spell; it was not easy to overcome. And she knew this situation was no different.

"By your gasp, I'm guessing you know what this card does. When a Level 8 or higher monster is sent to the graveyard this turn, I can Special Summon Berserk Dragon from my deck! Appear!" A loud roar occurred, so powerful, it shook the Earth. Then, a black-skinned dragon with large black wings and long, straight, purple hair appeared. It roared again so loudly that it shook the Earth again and caused Arden to skid off a little. (ATK: 3500)

"Berserk Dragon, attack Lightning Elf!" Berserk Dragon flew at the latter, who tried to strike it with a lightning bolt. Berserk Dragon dodged the attack and destroyed Lightning Elf with a claw attack, knocking Arden off her D-Wheel and into the lane wall.

"Argh! Agh!"

The man stopped next to her, her D-Wheel inches away. She was now covered in bleeding cuts and bruises.

Man: 1000 SPC: 7

Arden: 100 SPC: 7

"Haha! What is this? The Queen has been dethroned!" He mocked, smirking.

"N-n…not yet! I'm not out yet!" She snapped.

"Oh really? Who's on the ground, looking like a weak puppy?" He asked sarcastically, moving to grab her face. She hissed.

_Dammit…he's got me…what do I do? _

"Hehe…just give up… and your life may be spared!" He offered. Arden looked at her deck, contemplating whether to give up or not. After a little bit of thinking, Arden surprised the man by getting back on her D-Wheel. Though it was painful, she bit her lip and endured. She revved it up and sped off. The man shook chuckled in disbelief and sped off after the Queen.

_I can't lose! The people of this town love me… The children all look up to me… I won't lose my title to this madman! _She thought, enduring pain as her cuts bled and her bruises pulsed.

"It's my turn! And I'll make it a shocker! I… DRAW!" Arden drew a card, but suddenly, she felt a surge of pain in her right wrist. It was enough to make her close her eyes, and clutch her arm just above it. After a few minutes, she managed to force her eyes open… and could not believe what she saw.

A strange sapphire forced its way out of her wrist, blood accompanying it. No veiny formations surrounded it, and it looked like it was set in her skin as if her skin were a ring. She watched as her blood dripped down her wrists, and a searing hot glow formed around her wrist. It felt as if someone was pouring molten metal on her arm… and she wondered if that was the case, because when the glow faded from wherever it was, a silver band with elaborate, carved designs formed and hardened around her wrist. Her eyes widened in pure horror, and she held her arm away from her, outright terrified of it.

"W-What the hell?! What is this-AGH!" She wondered nervously, before she felt more pain. Initially thinking it was from her previous wounds, she soon realized she was wrong. The band sent a powerful, painful pulse up her arm that was accompanied by a bright, glowing line, and it went through her shoulder and chest, up the back of her neck, across the side of her face, and to her eye, where she felt it throbbing. She soon felt as if someone was carving something on her eyeball with a searing hot tool.

The vision from her left eye was soon filled with blinding blue light, and she howled because it hurt so bad. Instinctively, she pressed her other hand to the side of her face… and felt a warm liquid. She pulled her hand away, nervous as could be, and feeling a pit in her stomach.

"Oh god… Please let me be wrong…"

She wasn't. She looked at her hand, and saw blood pressed in her palm. Her own blood, covering her own hand. Both her eyes widened in sheer terror.

Her left eye was bleeding, and all she could see out of it was blinding blue light. Intense pain, white light, and a burning sensation led to the strange band with the sapphire forming out of nowhere on her right wrist. She had so many questions…

"Hmm… So it finally happened…"

She snapped her head towards the strange man she was Dueling. Ignoring her pain, she forced the _Stormrider_ to go faster, and got up next to him.

"What the hell do you mean, 'it finally happened'?! Do you know what's happening to me?!" She demanded. He didn't answer. She grew angrier.

"You obviously know something! Tell me what the hell is going on! Why can't I see anything out of my left eye?! Why is it bleeding?! What's with this damn band on my arm?!" She demanded louder, pointing first at her eye, and then to the trail of blood down the side of it. She then made a show of the band.

"ANSWER ME!" She roared.


	2. Chapter 2: The God of Thunder

Chapter 2: The God of Thunder

The man smirked in his helmet.

"Be careful with that band. You could hurt somebody." He advised. She gave him a weird look… only for it to suddenly send a pulse through her hand, and cause her to shoot lightning from her palm! She almost jumped out of her seat, and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You should regain vision in your left eye soon, Arden Thracia." He said calmly. She raised her eyebrow, but noticed he was right-soon, the blinding light faded, and she could see normally again. She felt around her eye, and noticed the bleeding had stopped as well. In fact, the only pain that remained was the pain from the bruising and other cuts, but even then, she noticed that was fading.

"What… is this…?" She wondered out loud, breathless. He let out a small chuckle.

"Look in your Extra Deck, Sapphire." He told her. She was confused at the mysterious "Sapphire" title, but looked nonetheless… and saw it glowing. Confused, she touched it, and felt a new card there. She pulled it out… and became immediately more confused.

It was a card she didn't recognize. A Level 11 Synchro Monster? Sure, she used Warrior-types, but this one was different and new. The picture displayed a large, armored, blonde man angrily smashing something with a hammer that had lightning behind it. The Attribute was almost unheard of.

_DIVINE. _

What was an unfamiliar, Level 11, DIVINE-Attribute Synchro Monster doing in her Extra Deck?! And it wasn't from any Archetype she'd ever heard of, let alone use…

"You created that card."

She snapped her head up to the man.

"W-What?"

He smiled.

"You created that card, with your own power. It belongs to you, and you alone, Sapphire. Now, take ownership of it! Use it! Awaken the God!" He told her fiercely. She swallowed, and bit her lip.

_I guess I'll have to take a chance… I have no idea what this nutso is talking about, but if using some card that appeared out of nowhere is the way to win, then I'll use it! _She thought, taking in a deep breath. Remembering that she already drew a card, Arden scanned her hand for a play.

_Okay, four cards in my hand. Luckily, I just drew the Tuner, Wildfire Fairy. And I have the cards to summon her and my other monsters. Then I can summon that card I just got._

Man: 1000 SPC: 7

Arden: 100 SPC: 7

"Alright, this turn is the end! First, I activate-" She began.

"Haha…do not forget: I destroyed your Magic Barrier, so you can't activate any Spell cards except for Speed Spells." The man interrupted, with a laugh. She got an angry tic.

"I KNOW THAT, YOU IDIOT!" She snapped, glaring at him. She then took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

"But I have 7 Speed Counters, so I'll activate Speed Spell- Summon Orb. With this, I can Special Summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand, as long as I have 5 or more Speed Counters. Come out, Wildfire Fairy!" She continued. A small, cute fairy with pink hair, tied into two pigtails with wings appeared. But these wings were different from usual ones; these were made of lava, lava that streamed out every time the fairy flew in the air. (ATK: 800-Tuner)

"Psh, is she supposed to help you? Unleash the God, Arden!" The man ordered. Arden smiled.

"That might not be a good thing for you, you know! And I'm not done yet! Now, I Normal Summon Acid Golem in Attack Position!" She warned as she called forth a golem with bandages wrapped around it and acid dripping from the bandages appeared. It let out a nasty groan. (ATK: 1600)

"Ooh, so close. I'm guessing the God you received is of a higher level than the two monsters you have?" He asked.

"I'm still not done! I activate the Speed Spell- Level Rise. When I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can increase the level of one of my monsters by 2."

The man gasped, in shock. But he retracted that almost immediately in favor of a smile.

_Summon it. _He thought, knowing what had to be coming.

"Now, I Tune Wildfire Fairy with Acid Golem!" She began. He couldn't help but feel happy. He watched as it started normally. Wildfire Fairy turned into 3 green rings. The rings then scanned Acid Golem, which first change into a glowing yellow "outline" of who in turned transformed into 4 stars. A beam of light enveloped the stars, passing through the rings.

"**O divine winds, gather into this hand of mine! Grant me the power to overcome my enemy and achieve victory! Create the resounding thunder and brilliant lightning that heralds his arrival!" **She began chanting, a resounding echo coming through her voice. Power began to flow throughout her body as she chanted.

However, this time, the power was not painful. Instead, it was incredible, and made her feel as if she was a goddess of some kind. It made her body glow faintly, and guided her through the summoning process. The sapphire on her bracelet began to shine with brilliant blue light. A bizarre shape on her left eye began to shine as well. As if it was instinct, she took the card, and raised her arm until the sapphire passed in front of her eye.

The lights reacted, and changed to a beautiful, iridescent stream, which struck the beam of light for the Synchro Summon. It changed the beam to its color, and the rings followed suit. Lightning arced over the beam, and it expanded rapidly. The man looked up happily at the scene that was unfolding as she chanted.

"Descend from the heavens above, and crush my enemies with your mighty hammer! Heed the call of your chosen Sapphire! COME TO MY SIDE, ASGARDIAN GOD-THOR, GOD OF THUNDER!" She roared. The beam shone brilliantly, but faded, and a large, 7-to-8-foot tall man with long, blonde hair and a stubbly beard, wearing armor with six metal plates, three on each side, and a distinct symbol on it, a long red cape and carrying a hammer appeared. (ATK: 3300) The man stopped and whistled in amazement at the large being.

"Wasn't expecting to face something that strong… Truly an Asgardian God." He said to himself. Arden stopped a couple feet ahead and smiled.

"Do you see now that you shouldn't have challenged me? I'm the Queen and no one's going to dethrone me!" She yelled proudly as Thor stood by her side.

"I see… So you don't know…" He quietly mused.

"Now, let me show you the power of a god! Thor, attack him directly! **Mjolnir Strike!**" She exclaimed rather loudly, motioning with her hand.

"_Prepare to be smited by my righteous fury, fool!" _Thor roared. The man gasped as Thor raised his hammer to strike. The man immediately sped off, trying to avoid getting hit. Arden smiled and followed behind. Thor spun his hammer, and took flight, coming beside her.

"You won't win now! Thor, attack!" She exclaimed again, emphasizing with a dramatic motion of her hand. Thor let out a savage roar, and slammed his hammer down on the man, knocking him off his D-Wheel and causing him and his D-Wheel to crash into the oncoming wall.

Man: 0

Arden: Winner

"In-incredible…" The man said, breathless. Arden rode up to the man as the holograms disappeared.

"Tell me! How do you know what happened to me!?" She roared. He chuckled to himself.

"You claim that you won because you were the Queen. Your sovereignty over this city's Riding Duel Circuit had nothing to do with it." He replied mysteriously. She looked at him, confused.

"What you thought was your destiny-maintaining your crown as the Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit-was but a dream you happened to make come true."

She looked at him as if he were insane. He looked back at her, and she could see the joy in his bizarre silver eyes.

"Your true destiny begins now, Arden Thracia…. Your destiny as the Sapphire." He told her cryptically. He walked over to his D-Wheel, and picked it up. He mounted it, and revved its engine.

"The Sapphire?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! For that matter, what does anything you say mean?!" She demanded, throwing her arm out to the side.

"If you seek the truth, continue to Duel. The time will come when the Emerald and the Ruby awaken."

Arden was getting angrier and angrier. He wasn't answering her questions at all.

"Remember these words well, Sapphire. Fate will bring you to the Ruby and the Emerald. The brilliance you shine with will bring hope to those who have lost it. The power you create will slay the Beast of the End." He said with a warning tone, before speeding off.

"Wait! You haven't-tch!" She exclaimed, falling on her hands on knees as the damage she took in the Duel hit home. She panted heavily, cursing as she lost consciousness…


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

"_Please, wake up! Lady Arden of the City of Miami, of Midgard, you must awaken! Your people are worried for your sake!" _

Arden groaned, waving her hand.

"Geez, enough! I'm awake! Who's making all that noise, anyways-BY ALL THAT'S GOOD, WHY IS THERE AN ARMORED GHOST WITH A HAMMER IN MY ROOM?!" She screeched, backing up against the hospital bed. Said ghost chuckled a bit, and sat next to her.

"_Surely you have not forgotten the events of the last time you were awake, Lady Arden, have you?" _He asked. She raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the band around her wrist. She sighed.

"Right… that creepy guy… this band… the pain in my left eye… and that new card… He wouldn't stop calling me 'The Sapphire'." She said, a bit of wonder and somberness in her tone. She pulled out said card.

"_The Sapphire… How odd. Not to mention this band, the rune on your eye, and you gaining the ability to call upon me in battle." _

She looked up at the spirit in front of her. She looked in a mirror, and initially didn't see anything. Determined to get answers, she focused as hard as she could, and for a moment, she saw a blue line with a triangle in the center, glowing in her eye. She closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed.

"A rune, huh? That kind of thing is almost unheard of nowadays. Thank God it doesn't show unless I find a way to make it appear." Arden said, the gratefulness evident in her tone. She pulled out the card that she remembers creating during the Duel.

"_Clearly, that man wants something with us. Whether it is good or bad, I cannot tell." _

"And that's all I can really tell about him, Thor. He wants something with us… and he obviously knows more than he lets on. He's obsessed with some sort of 'Emerald' and 'Ruby' too. Since he called me 'Sapphire', I bet they're going to be two other Duelists."

Thor nodded in agreement.

"_It would make the most sense. But the question then becomes… who will they be, and how will he know that it is them?" _Thor asked.

"I don't know. But I'm the Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit. I can at least try to watch over the other Riding Duelists here and see if the other two are here. If Neo Domino City's proved anything, people who share powerful fates like that tend to be in the same area."

"_A good Queen watches over her subjects. I will aid you as best I can, my friend." _Thor promised, before fading. Arden sighed, and put his card back away in her Deck case. She soon heard a knock at the door. It was soon opened, revealing the doctor charged with treating her- a gentle-looking woman with soft blue eyes and light brown hair.

"I never thought I'd see you get this beat up in a Duel of any kind, let alone a Riding Duel, Arden." She said. Arden chuckled softly.

"Neither did I, Jen, but the bastard was unlike anyone I've ever faced before. He used cards I knew all too well, but he was good. It's rare for people like him to exist." Arden admitted. Jen smiled.

"Well, you're recovering quite well… in fact… you're recovering at superhuman speed, Arden." She told Arden. The latter's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Something happened during that Duel. When the surgery team operated on you, they couldn't do anything. The band on your arm can't be removed. It electrocuted anyone who tried, and it's clearly fused with your skin… almost like someone cast it on your arm."

Arden was horrified. Even when she was sedated for a surgery, whatever powers she had would act of their own accord? And the band really was fused with her arm?

"Even someone as strong as you, Arden…. I can tell you're scared of this. The mark on your eye wasn't much different. Though we were able to stitch other wounds closed, it wouldn't let us get near your eye. It would glow, and shock anyone who tried. Nonetheless, the wound closed and healed on its own… and your other injuries healed so fast, I couldn't believe it. All we have to do is take out the stitches and you're going to be discharged." Jen said, trying to be as kind as possible, taking Arden's hand in her own.

"As much as I wanted to keep you here to figure out the changes to your body, the higher-ups insisted that there was no credible legal reason to keep you, and that your status as the Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit came first. Honestly, I hate the politics that come with your profession, but I know how much you love to Duel. Just... be careful, Arden." She added softly. Arden nodded, and stood up.

"I will, Doc. I've got to get ready for the up-and-coming tournament, so this is goodbye for now." Arden said, smiling and leaving.

"Good luck out there!"

"Thanks!"

Arden left the hospital, mounting the _Stormrider_ and revving the engine. Since she was the Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit, she was indeed quite rich, and that meant her D-Wheel had been fixed rather quickly. Now in perfect condition, she sped off towards her home, arriving peacefully.

She walked into her apartment, and sat down on the couch. She saw the moon's reflection in the sapphire gem embedded into her arm, and then gazed out to the moon itself. She sighed heavily, and Thor materialized again.

"_You seem troubled, milady."_ He said calmly.

"I've got a bad feeling about what it means to be this 'Sapphire' that creepy guy talked about." Arden began, getting up and walking out onto the balcony. Thor followed her.

"_Hmm.. Yes, he was odd, and constantly insisted on calling you by that title…" _Thor mused.

"Yea, and then I conjure you out of nowhere… not to mention the rune on my eye or this weird band…" Arden added.

"_There is so little we know, and that is not good." _Thor continued. Arden looked out over the city.

"I'm the Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit. It's my duty to remain calm no matter what, keep on smiling, motivate all of Miami's Riding Duelists to strive for the best, represent my city, and protect them. Now that I know he exists… I have to find him and figure out who he is. If he threatens the city, I'll likely have no choice but to crush him again and have him arrested." She said to no one in particular.

"_Any good ruler, be they an emperor, empress, queen, king, or whatever they may be, would look out for their people. You are a good Queen, looking out and caring so deeply for her subjects." _Thor praised. Arden chuckled.

"The title of 'Queen of Riding Duels' really is just a title, Thor. It just means I've won the Championship Tournament and never lost in a situation where my title would be on the line. Still, I can't turn a blind eye to this. Many of the Riding Duelists in this city are really young, and look up to me as an idol figure or something like that. And it's not just the Riding Duelists-regular Duelists look up to me too. I'm going to have a lot of pressure on me if words gets out about this guy." She admitted, leaning on the railing. Thor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_I will aid you as best I can, rest assured, Queen Thracia." _Thor assured. Arden laughed a bit.

"Just call me Arden, Thor. That 'Queen' stuff really only comes up when I have to be a pretty face for the general public." She said. Thor smiled.

"_Then I will do just that, Arden." _He said, just before fading. Arden sighed again, and prepared for bed, crawling in for the night. Unknown to her, a mysterious figure sat perched on the roof of the Riding Duel Arena. The moonlight cast over its face revealed a devilish, sly smirk on a female face.

"Everyone's asleep… It's time to begin…" She said quietly, leaping from the rooftop…


	4. Chapter 4: The Skilled Thief

Chapter 4: The Skilled Thief

The next day came, and Arden sped off on the _Stormrider _to the Riding Duel Arena. It didn't take long for her to arrive, but what she found wasn't right. Instead of an Arena preparing for a tournament, she saw a scene of pure chaos. She walked over to the police officers.

"What's going on here? What's with all of the chaos?" She asked, concern in her voice. One of the officers turned to face her.

"Well, Miss Thracia, the tournament's sponsors went to check on the prize room to make sure that everything was still there… and they discovered that someone had stolen the first place trophy!" He explained. She sighed.

"That's not entirely surprising… That trophy had 24-carat gold and countless precious and semiprecious gemstones in it. The gemstones or gold alone would be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. Selling it to the right buyer would make the thief richer than half the rappers in this city!" Arden reasoned.

"That's most certainly true, but the worst part for us is that the thief left behind no forensic evidence! We can't figure out how he or she did it, let alone who they are!" The officer added. Arden's eyes widened.

"That's a big problem… If the trophy isn't recovered by the tournament's starting day, everyone will panic and get angry with the city's officials and the sponsors. I'm not an investigator, but I'll ride around and see if I can get anything." Arden told the officer, mounting the _Stormrider_ and revving the engine. He nodded.

"Good luck, Miss Thracia. Anything at this point would be helpful." He said, as she waved at him and sped off.

* * *

"Hmm… So, the Emerald is a thief… A master of deception, trickery, and lies. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Catching her off-guard will be nigh-impossible… She'll be too good at being hyper-aware of her surroundings. I'll just pose as a rival and get her to Duel me that way. All three of the Jewels must be awakened…"

The figure from before, the very same one that had Dueled Arden, leapt from his rooftop perch, and mounted his repaired D-Wheel. He sped off.

Said thief was smiling, kneeling down on a rooftop. She chuckled to herself.

"That trophy was too easy to get. For something made of pure gold and ridden with priceless gemstones, it was poorly guarded… not like it would've mattered. No amount of security or guards can protect anything from me! And now, I'm going to get that D-Wheel I wanted… I've waited long enough!" She quietly laughed, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she arrived at a D-Wheel shop. She leapt down into a back alley on the side, and took off her black hooded cloak, hiding it underneath a dumpster.

This revealed her tanned skin, slim figure, emerald green eyes, and long, midnight black, wavy hair. Inbetween her nose and right eye was a small diagonal scar. She wore a dark green (almost black, really) bodysuit, with wrist-length darker green gloves that had slightly-lighter green borders. Dark green combat boots graced her feet, and around her neck was a black cape with a hood, fastened together by a dull silver clasp. Around her waist was a dark brown leather belt, which holstered her dark green Deck Case, a few throwing knives, her combat knife, and her black satchel.

She walked into the D-Wheel shop, smirking. The shop owner noticed her. He sighed when she raised the bag of money.

"I'm not going to ask what you did to get that money, Erika. But, here, like I promised. A customized D-Wheel, with silencers and stealth tech installed." He said with a stoic tone.

Resting there was a black D-Wheel that arguably could resemble a Lightcycle from _TRON: Legacy_ if said Lightcycles had no lights in them at all. It was simple in appearance, having no fancy details on the outside. The helmet that came with it was black as well, with a matching dark visor to conceal her face. Inside, there were silencers installed to eliminate the noise of it running, and stealth technology to allow her to disappear into the shadows, so to speak.

Erika smirked, and mounted it. She tested it, first for noise, which there was none of. Then, she tested the stealth tech, and was satisfied to see that it worked flawlessly. She tossed over the right amount of money.

"Good job, and goodbye." She said, speeding off. The shop owner sighed heavily.

"That poor kid… Never having a true family, growing up on the streets… It's a miracle that she hasn't committed any other crimes than thievery. I hope she'll decide to join the tournament. She's a good enough Duelist to at least get into the finals, and maybe then, she can find a way out of this life of crime she's currently in…" He mused to himself.

Erika smiled as she continued to drive along, eventually stopping along a side path and looking out at the heart of Miami.

"Now that I have the _Nightrunner_, I'm unstoppable. This day has just been perfect-another day of success!" She said to herself, leaning against the newly-Christened _Nightrunner._ She soon saw a man pull up close to her, but she could tell it wasn't a police officer, or any really famous Riding Duelist.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Erika asked.

"I am just another Riding Duelist, and I'd like to challenge you." He replied. Erika couldn't resist a chuckle to herself.

"Sorry, but there's not many Riding Duelists who would want to get involved with me. I'm not registered, and because of who I am, I likely never will be. I'm someone in the underground. There's a tournament coming up-I'm sure you can have a fun time there, mister." She told him harshly, waving her hand as if to send him off and turning her nose at him.

"I want to Duel with you specifically… Erika Thompson." He said with a bit more force. Her head snapped to look at him with shock.

"How-What-?!" She stuttered, confused. He chuckled.

"If you want answers, Duel me." He offered. Erika narrowed her gaze at him.

"Tch… Fine then, but don't blame me if you're labelled a criminal because you got involved with me!" She replied with a warning tone.

"Fate does not care whether you are a saint or a demon." He said calmly. She looked at him as if he were insane.

_Fate? What, is this guy high on something, or he just not right in the head?_ She wondered to herself as she mounted the _Nightrunner. _He pulled up alongside her.

"At your ready." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" They exclaimed in tandem, taking off under the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5: Queen of Deception

Chapter 5: Queen of Deception

Erika: 4000

Man: 4000

"Ladies first." Erika declared as she drew a card.

"Hehe…I summon Trickster Cat in Attack Position." She said with a grin. A skinny cat wearing a magician's hat and a magician's uniform appeared. It stood on its hind legs and was carrying a staff. (ATK: 1000) The man looked confused as the cat was running alongside Erika. He then smiled.

"Time to cut off his claws. I draw." He said.

"Not quite. I set a card and end my turn." Erika countered, the grin staying on her face. An unknown card appeared and then disappeared. The man then drew his card.

Erika: 4000 SPC: 1

Man: 4000 SPC: 1

"Interesting. I summon A Man with Wdjat in Attack Position." He said calmly. A man with a third eye, wearing a red cloak with a unique symbol on it appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"This man has a special power, like you. You see, he has a third eye, which allows him to see that face-down card you have." The rider explained. Erika simply huffed. The man's eye glowed, causing Erika's face-down card to be revealed. The rider smiled.

"Graverobber, huh? Interesting." The mysterious rider mused.

"Why don't you attack?" Erika tempted with a smile. The man knew something was up, but he decided he'd take the bait.

"A Man with Wdjat, attack Trickster Cat!" He ordered. Wdjat attacked the latter with his third eye, but Trickster Cat took off its hat and pulled out a card from it; a Spell known as Speed Spell- Magic Barrier. The man gasped in shock.

"What!? You took my card!?" He exclaimed. Wdjat attacked and destroyed Trickster Cat.

"Argh!" Erika said. But then, she smirked.

Erika: 3400 SPC: 1

"When Trickster Cat is attacked, I can add a card from your hand to my own. Also, I can Special Summon two more Trickster Cats from my deck. Lucky you, their abilities are negated." She explained, keeping her mischevious smirk. Two more Trickster Cats appeared. (ATK: 1600)x2

"Heh. I end my turn." He said.

"Bad move! I draw!" Erika teased as she drew a card.

"I send my two Cats to the graveyard to summon Black Gale Falcon in Attack Position." She said, glee in her voice. The two Trickster Cats disappeared and a large black-winged eagle with a symbol of a shuriken on its forehead appeared. (ATK: 2700)

The man gasped looking at the large bird following Erika, but then he smiled.

"Impressive. Very." He said calmly.

"I'm not done. Black Gale Falcon has some surprises. When he's summoned, I can Special Summon monsters from my graveyard. Come back, my Trickster Cat!" She continued, snapping her fingers. Black Gale Falcon cawed and the two latter monsters appeared. Then Black Gale Falcon flapped its wings, creating a large tornado that returned A Man with Wdjat and the man's face-down back into his deck, much to his surprise.

"Wait! My cards didn't return to my hand?!" He exclaimed.

"Nope! When Falcon brings back monsters, for each one returned, a card you control is sent back to your deck. Just a little insurance so you won't try to activate a card from your hand." She explained, a hint of mockery and glee in her voice. The man looked at his hand to find a counter. He growled, signifying that he didn't.

"Let's go, you three!" She exclaimed. Black Gale Falcon created a tornado as the two Trickster Cats pulled dynamite from their hats and threw it at the man. All attacks caused the man to lose control of his D-Wheel and get knocked off. Erika stopped next to him with a smile.

"Impressed? I'm leaving." She mocked, preparing to speed off. The man chuckled, causing Erika to stop. She turned around.

Erika: 3400 SPC: 3

Man: 2000 SPC: 3

"You survived!? But how?! I attacked you for 4700 points of damage!" Erika cried out. The man grabbed a card that shot from his graveyard and showed it to Erika.

"You might know this card..." He trailed.

"Kuriboh?!" She realized.

"Yes. It negates all battle damage from a battle this turn." He confirmed. Erika looked back at her hand. Specifically a Spell card called Smoke Screen. The problem was that it was not a Speed Spell, which was the only type of Spell cards that could be played in a Turbo Duel. But then her eye caught the card she took from the man's hand through Trickster Cat.

"Speed Spell- Magic Barrier…" She said to herself. Her thought was interrupted when the man got back on his D-Wheel and sped off, saying, "This duel is far from over, Emerald!"

"Emerald...? Whatever. I still want my answers!" She said, wondering what he was talking about, but shaking off what he said. Erika followed the man before activating the Spell she took.

"Speed Spell- Magic Barrier, activate! Now, I'm allowed to use non-Spell cards otherwise useless in a Turbo Duel. With that, I activate Smoke Screen!" She said in her usual mischievous and playful tone. The Spell activated, but nothing else happened, causing the man to raise a brow in curiosity. He shook that off and drew his card.

Erika: 3400 SPC: 4

Man: 2000 SPC: 4

The man looked at his hand. He chuckled, which then turned into a full laughter, causing Erika to look at him like he was crazy.

_I guess I've seen stranger things in my years on the streets… _She thought to herself.

"I summon Dark Elf in Attack Position." He began. A black-skinned woman with long blue hair, wearing a gold head gear and a green dress, with gold armor-like equipment appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"This woman requires 1000 Life Points to attack, but I have a feeling it will be worth it. Attack, Dark Elf!" Dark Elf attacked one of the Trickster Cats, but a field of smoke covered the field. When Dark Elf found her way out, she was instead attacking Dark Gale Falcon, not much to the man's surprise.

_I knew it. That was your play. Clever, as the Emerald should be._ He thought. The man activated a card and, unknown how to Erika, Dark Elf attacked and destroyed Dark Gale Falcon, knocking her D-Wheel off course a bit. Erika recovered.

Erika: 900 SPC: 4

"Wh-what the…!? I-I lost so many Life Points!? Bu-but how-how!?" She stammered, starting to lose her cool.

"Too much for you, Emerald?" The man asked.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"Well, I'll answer this question now. You see, I activated Speed Spell- Power Baton. A very powerful card. It allows me to send any monster I want to the graveyard from my deck and Dark Elf gains that monster's ATK." He explained.

"What?! A card _that _powerful and it has no drawbacks!?" She exclaimed.

"It does have a drawback, actually. A very small one. I can't draw next turn. Also, if you were wondering, I knew of your Smoke Screen Spell. I thought you'd try something like that. I set 1 card and end my turn."**(The Man's Hand: 0)**

Erika made a "tch" noise, took her turn and drew. **(Erika's Hand: 4)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Rodent Rush. This allows me to summon all copies of Rascal Rat from my deck in Attack Position." She said. Three small rat, rodent-like creatures all wearing a small red shirt appeared. Their tails was all curled. (ATK: 500)x3

"I'll activate one of their abilities. I can take control of a face-down Spell or Trap Card you control." She said, her trademark smirk returning. The man gasped as one of the rodents scurried to his side and picked up his face-down, returning to Erika. She looked at it and smiled.

"Magical Dimension? You were planning on 1-uping me, huh? Trying to be sneaky now, are we? I guess I'm rubbing off on you!" She teased.

"Fate leads each one of us different places." He replied.

"What...?" Erika looked at him as if he were crazy.

_This nutso is talking all psychological and stuff, running his mouth about fate and whatever... _She thought. She shook it off and continued her turn.

"The cool thing about my Trickster Cats is that they are Spellcaster monsters." She began.

"What?!" He realized.

"That's right~! So I can use Magical Dimension against you. I tribute one of my Trickster Cats to Special Summon Black Gale Magician in Attack Position!" She continued, using that playful tone that she loved so dearly. Trickster Cat disappeared and a woman with long black hair, done into two pigtails appeared. She wore a white cloak with stars all over and carried a staff with an orb on it. On the back of her cloak was a black hole. (ATK: 2400)

"With Magical Dimension, I can destroy a monster; like your Dark Elf." A coffin appeared and encased Dark Elf in it, destroying her. Then Black Gale Magician raised her staff and a beam shot into the man's face-down card, causing it to set itself back down, but this time on Erika's side of the field. She smiled.

"Confused?" She taunted. Instead, the man just smiled.

"When a card is destroyed on the field, Black Gale Magician can select another card on the field and add to mine. Get it?" Erika explained.

"I get it…Emerald." He said dully.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not 'Emerald'! I'm a thief! Get it!?" She growled.

"Let's continue this Duel and all shall be revealed." He replied.

"Yes, let's. I think I was about to win, right? Monsters, let's end it for real this time!" She said furiously, motioning with her hand. But before anyone could attack, an explosion occurred, taking all of Erika's monsters with it, shocking her.

"What the!? My-my monsters!" She exclaimed.

"Do you think I would lose so easily without finding you first, Emerald? I think not. I activate Fake Nuke. With this card leaves my field, it destroys all monsters on the controller's side of the field. And that's you." He explained.

"Grrr…I end my turn." Erika cursed. The man took his turn, but was reminded by Erika that he couldn't draw a card. He ended his turn. Erika took hers.

"I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Position." She began. A man with short blonde hair and a scar on his left eye appeared. He wore dirty green armor with a red cape, carrying two swords appeared. (ATK: 1200)

"When he's summoned, I can Special Summon another monster from my hand. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown." She continued. A weird face-painted clown wearing a magician's hat appeared. (ATK: 600)

"Monsters, attack directly!" She ordered. The two monsters attacked the man.

"Argh!" He grunted.

Erika: 900 SPC: 7

Man: 200 SPC: 7

"I end my turn." She said, breathing a sigh of relief. The man drew a card. He looked at the card and smiled.

"I believe it's time to unlock your power." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"My…power? What are you blabbing about? Are you high?" She asked, laughing a bit.

"I Special Summon Dark Magic King in Attack Position." He continued, ignoring her question. A large, 10-foot man with a long beard wearing a magician's outfit with intricate designs appeared. He was carrying a staff with a snake's head on it. (ATK: ?)

"It's ATK is undetermined?! Why!?" She demanded.

"Because, this card is a powerful monster. For each Spellcaster-Type monster and Spell Card in both graveyards, he gains 500 ATK. There are 5 Spellcaster-type monsters in my graveyard and 4 Spell cards, so Dark Magic King gains 4500 ATK. By restricting its attack this turn, every single card on your field is destroyed. You also lose 800 Life Points." He explained. Her breath hitched as the realization hit her. Dark Magic King raised his staff and the snake eyes glowed a dark aura color. Then, all of Erika's card became engulfed in that aura before getting destroyed. Erika was then engulfed in the aura.

"Argh!" She cried.

Erika: 100 SPC: 7

"I end my turn. Can you win?" He asked. That last attack messed up Erika's D-Wheel a little. She tried to continue on, but she fell off her D-Wheel. She glared up at him.


	6. Chapter 6: God of Mischief and Lies

Chapter 6: God of Mischief and Lies

_Argh! That last move really did a number on me. Can I even win? Whoever this man is, he's powerful…very powerful. I need answers but…what if I lose this duel? No, I need to win somehow… I have to win!_

Just then, she felt a surge of searing hot pain on her right wrist. She clutched her right forearm, crying out as she felt it in all of its intensity. Her eyes were forced shut from the pain.

_What the hell is this?! I'm used to pain from my life… but this is feels like someone's pouring searing hot liquid metal on my wrist! _She thought, pouring a lot of strength into forcing her eyes back open. She could not believe what she bore witness to.

On her wrist, she saw a silver band that she _knew_ wasn't there before. Elaborate designs graced it, and she both saw and felt the bizarre emerald that forced itself up out of her wrist, setting itself in the center of the band, all blood included. Startled, she shifted backwards, as if fearful of her own body. Soon, however, a new surge of pain in her right eye distracted her.

She saw nothing but blinding green light out of it. The man watched this whole scene, a small smile forming as a symbol burned itself onto her eye-it was a line that ended in a sharp point, with two lines pointing upwards on the bottom right side. She felt warm pooling on the side of her face, and when she pressed her hand to it, she felt liquid. Though she was scared of what it likely was, she was more scared of not knowing, and pulled her hand away. Looking at it, her fears were confirmed-it was crimson red blood. No doubt her own blood. She glared furiously in the direction of her opponent.

"You bastard… That does it! I am going to crush you like the wretched insect you are, and MAKE YOU TALK!" She roared, forcing herself on her D-Wheel, and angrily speeding up to him. Pure adrenaline and rage drove her, and she initially didn't see her Extra Deck glowing because she was so furious. The man chuckled.

"You think this is funny?! We'll see how funny you think this is when I'm beating you half to death against the railing of the nearest bridge!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm not laughing. I'm just simply amused at how your rage is blinding you from seeing the path to victory." He said calmly. She was confused, and took a look at her Extra Deck. That's when she saw the glow. She touched it cautiously, and pulled the top card off… only to be instantly confused.

A Level 12, DIVINE-Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, Synchro Monster. Now, she was no stranger to Spellcasters, Synchros, or Spellcaster Synchros. But she knew she'd never placed anything with _that_ Attribute in her Extra Deck, or any Synchro with _that_ high of a Level! Not to mention that the Archetype was one she'd _never_ heard of, let alone used! And the picture that looked back at her showed a tall, slender man with a smirk on his face, holding a scepter of some kind, wearing clothes unfamiliar to her, and rocking the most phenomenally _retarded_ helmet she'd ever _seen_, from what she could see of it!

"What the… Where did this card come from?" She wondered in awe, staring at it.

"You."

She snapped her head up.

"What?"

"You created that card." He added. She snorted.

"I may be a genius thief who never has and never will be captured, but I'm _not_ Pegasus. I don't _create_ anything, let alone cards. I _take_ them." She countered sharply. The man looked at her through his helmet.

"Then how do you explain all of the pain you feel, the blood pooling on the side of your head, the rune on your eye, the band on your wrist, and that card?" He asked. She snarled, and tried desperately to ram him into a side rail, but he dodged. He chuckled again.

"You want to win against me? Use that card! Awaken the God!" He exclaimed. She glared furiously at him.

"You know what's going on, obviously! Tell me what this card is! Tell me what's happening to me, jackass!" She demanded.

"Defeat me, using that card, and I'll tell you." He replied. She growled, and looked down at said card.

_If I have no other choice…_

"Fine then! Have it your way! I'll just beat the truth out of you!"

She exclaimed. Erika then drew a card. She looked at it, and then smiled.

"I'm about to win!"

"Oh really? Then prove it." The man said.

"I will! I summon Trickster Mage! In Attack Position!" She exclaimed. A woman, short in stature, about 4'4, wearing a magician's outfit with unique, glowing designs on them appeared. She was holding a staff with a red orb on top. (ATK: 1000-Tuner)

The man was surprised at first to see a Tuner monster, but then smiled.

"A Tuner, huh?"

"That's right."

"Did you steal it?"

"….."

"Either way…you only have 1 card; that card. No more in your hand. How do you expect to defeat me with that monster?"

"Her ability; she can Special Summon 3 Spellcaster-Type monsters from my Graveyard!"

"What!?"

"That's right! Come back! Trickster Cats and Saggi the Dark Clown!" The 4 Spellcasters reappeared. (ATK: 0)x4

"They lose all their ATK and I can't Normal Summon or Set this turn. But that's not what I'm doing. I Tune Trickster Mage with my 4 monsters to Synchro Summon!" She began.

The man smirked wide.

"Summon it." He said to himself.

"I Tune Trickster Mage with my 3 Trickster Cats and Saggi the Dark Clown!"

Trickster Mage transformed into a 3 green rings. The rings then scanned the non-tuner monsters, who all first changed into a glowing yellow outlines of themselves before all turning into 3 stars. She felt the chant from deep within herself.

"**Frozen crystals, gather into my hand! Dance, reflect, and pierce through the brilliant moon! Create the power I order you to!" **

A beam of light then enveloped the stars, passing through the rings.

"**Descend from your golden throne above! Heed the call of your chosen Emerald! APPEAR NOW, AT MY SIDE! ASGARDIAN GOD-LOKI, GOD OF MISCHIEF AND LIES!"** She roared. And who appeared was the legendary Loki, Asgardian God himself, clad in his gold armor, over black and green clothes, wearing his trademark devilish smirk. (ATK: 3500)

"Now once per turn, I can take control of a monster you control." Erika said, smirking herself.

"You can what!?"

Loki raised his staff, causing it to glow, and walked over to Dark Magic King. He touched it to the creature's chest, and the creature's eyes turned blue. He ordered it to Erika's side, and it came.

"You want Loki so bad, here he is! GET HIM!"

Loki raised his staff and blasted the man, causing him to crash into the oncoming wall.

Erika: Winner

Man: 0

Erika rode up to the man, got off her D-Wheel and searched him until she found a card; Dark Magic King. She smiled.

"I'll take that." She said, pocketing the powerful card. Erika got back on her D-Wheel and rode off. The man recovered from his crash with a smile.

"It looks like Emerald has awoken. This will be interesting, to say the least." He said, watching her speed off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: A Queen and A Thief

Chapter 7: A Queen and A Thief

Erika soon came to a high point on the outskirts of Miami, where one could see the whole city. She stopped, and overlooked the lit-up city, leaning against the _Nightrunner_, sighing. She gazed over to the stadium for the tournament.

"No first place trophy… It'll probably take them weeks to find it, and the tournament opens very soon. Heh. All in a day's work."

"_So, you like a bit of chaos too?"_

She was startled by the voice, and turned around sharply, only to see a ghostly version of the very Monster she'd used to crush her most recent opponent. She breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes for a moment. She turned, and gazed back over the city.

"It's just a little bit of fun. Those idiots are bound by uptight laws that are way too strict for my taste. I like to actually _have_ fun, you know." Erika replied, relaxing.

"_Oh, I can most certainly understand that. It would seem that we share a common coin-one of chaos." _Loki said, smiling.

"Hehe. A coin of chaos? I like the sound of that-"

Erika was interrupted by a loud revving, and tires screeching to a halt. Loki took that as his cue, and disappeared as the noise faded. The skilled thief looked up.

"Arden Thracia, Queen of Miami's Riding Duel Circuit. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" She asked, smirking.

"You're Erika Thompson, correct?" Arden asked.

"And if I was? What does it mean to someone as great and glorious as you?" Erika asked in turn.

"You stole the first place trophy for the upcoming Riding Duel Tournament!" Arden exclaimed.

"And what proof do you have of that? I'm just a young girl, wandering the streets-"

"Don't you dare try that with me! I've talked to many people-people you've stolen from! They all confirmed who you were! I know you're a lying thief!"

Erika chuckled.

"Ah, well, so much for that. Yes, I'm a thief, and I took the trophy." She confessed, putting her hands up carelessly.

"Those pathetic excuses for security guards… I took them down so easily. They failed miserably, but it's not like they would've had a chance anyways." She added.

"You need to turn yourself in for your crimes!" Arden exclaimed. Erika burst into open laughter.

"Now, where's the fun in that? Giving myself up to the cops? Only a hopeless idiot does that!" She refused, laughing. Arden clenched her fist, and then she saw the _Nightrunner._

"That's a D-Wheel right there, and I'm going to assume it's yours!" Arden began.

"You assume correctly… What do you want?" Erika asked.

"Duel me! I'll beat some sense into you, and cut that ego of yours down to size!" Arden demanded.

"Hmm… It's not like I have anything better to do right now anyways… I suppose I could have a little fun playing with you, Your Majesty." Erika replied. Both girls mounted their respective D-Wheels, and revved the engines.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" They both yelled in perfect tandem, taking off.

Arden: 4000

Erika: 4000

"The queen goes first!" Arden yelled out before drawing a card. She looked at it and smiled.

"First, I use the spell, Speed Spell- Magic Barrier. This card allows me to use regular Spell Cards. Next, I activate Thunderstorm." Arden continued. Suddenly, to Erika's surprise, dark clouds formed and lightning occurred, which was strange since it was bright and sunny just seconds ago. Arden didn't answer the girl's obvious question and instead threw a card face-down, which then disappeared.

"I'm disappointed. A queen is supposed to be stronger than that, but that was stupid what you just did." Erika said. Arden just smiled. Erika just scoffed and drew a card.

Arden's SPC: 1

Erika's SPC: 1

"I summon Trickster Cat in Attack Position." She began calmly. The magician cat appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"Next, I attack directly!" She continued. Trickster Cat raised its staff and tried to blast Arden. But she just scoffed as she raised her face-down card. A large mountain appeared and falling down it was a large slide of mud, covering the middle ground of the field, and also stopping Trickster Cat.

"What!?" Erika exclaimed.

"Eh, you thought you could damage me? Mudslide prevents all Monsters from attacking for 5 turns." Arden explained.

"It does? Haha…too bad, that means you can't attack either." Erika pointed out in her beloved smooth voice.

"I'll get around." Arden insisted.

"Really? Let's see you try. I end my turn." Erika taunted. Arden drew a card and a bolt of lightning struck down and destroyed Trickster Cat.

"My Thunderstorm card destroys all Monsters every other turn. Next, I activate Acid Rain." Arden said.

A large cloud, smaller than the thunder clouds started to form. Then from them rained drops of acid that hit both girls.

"Ahh!" They cursed in tandem.

Arden: 3500 SPC: 2

Erika: 3500 SPC: 2

"Every turn, Acid Cloud deals 500 points of damage to us." Arden explained. Erika chuckled.

"You must be _truly_ desperate to rely on such a double-edged sword to deal damage to me." She teased. Arden just glared.

"I end my turn." She said.

_No wonder she's the queen. She's good. Very good. But that doesn't mean I'll lose so easily! Watch out, I'm about to dethrone you! _Erika thought as she drew a card.

_Okay, I can't attack this turn. And I can't summon a monster or it'll get destroyed next turn…_

Arden's SPC: 3

Erika's SPC: 3

Arden noticed Erika's struggling look and chuckled.

"Is the thief having a hard time trying to beat me?" She asked with a devilish tone.

"You won't be laughing when I take you down!" Erika snarled.

"You? Beating me? Don't make me laugh…oh wait, I'm already laughing." Arden replied.

"Grrr…I summon Trickster Mage in Attack Position. Next, I tune them together."

Mage appeared and the Synchro Summoning ritual occurred. Appeared was a tall magician, similar in appearance to the Dark Magician, except this man had red armor. He carried a staff, but it also doubled as a gun. (ATK: 2300)

"Gunner has a special ability; Once per turn, I can take 3 cards from your hand or field and add them to my own. Though, I can't attack this turn." Erika said. Gunner raised his staff and 3 cards from Arden's hand disappeared and reappeared in Erika's.

"I end my turn." **(Arden's Hand: 0)**

Arden drew a card and smiled as a lightning bolt shot down to destroy Trickster Gunner. But to the queen's surprise, Gunner raised his staff and a barrier formed around him and protected him.

"What!?" Arden exclaimed.

"Surprised? Trickster Gunner has a second effect. By discarding 1 of the cards I took from you, he cannot be destroyed by card effects." Erika explained.

"Grrr…That's fine. We still both lose 500 Life Points." Arden hissed. Acid Cloud rained acid, damaging both girls.

Arden: 3000 SPC: 4

Erika: 3000 SPC: 4

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Arden finished. Erika drew a card. Just then, the mountain and mudslide disappeared. Next, acid fell from the sky and damaged both girls.

Arden: 2500 SPC: 5

Erika: 2500 SPC: 5

"Trickster Gunner, attack directly!" Erika ordered. Gunner raised his gun to shot, but a large sun appeared, stopping him. A solar flare then emerged from it, disintegrating Trickster Gunner and damaging Erika. The impact caused Erika to swerve off the road and off the ledge. Luckily, she grabbed onto the ledge, saving herself.

Erika: 500

"Haha…well, well. I guess you aren't good enough for royalty." Arden said with a smirk.

"Leave then. I don't need your pity." Erika told her.

"Give back the trophy you stole and I won't arrest you." Arden offered.

"I'd rather fall." Erika hissed. Arden thought about what she would do. She smirked and lent out her hand. With her free hand, Erika slapped it away.

"Didn't I say I don't need your pity?!" She snapped.

"If you don't take my hand, I'll call the police. I think hurting the Queen wouldn't bode well with them." Arden pointed out. This time Erika had to think about what to do. Being a thief meant you did things by your rules. But rules don't matter if you're not alive or in prison to follow them. There were rules in prison, but not the rules you want to follow. Considering she didn't want to die or go to prison, she took Arden's hand and got back up.

"You will still lose to me." Arden said as she walked back to her D-Runner. The two girls got back on and sped off. It was still Erika's turn.

"So, you'll lose next turn. What do you do?" Arden asked.

"This. With at least 4 Speed Counters, I can activate the Speed Spell- Feather Gust. This destroys 2 Spell cards on the field. I gain 300 Life Points for each." Erika hissed, irritated at her opponent. A large feather appeared and swept away two of Arden's Spell cards while also healing Erika. **(Erika's Hand: 5)**

Erika: 1100

"I summon Trickster Witch in Attack Position." A chibi-styled witch with big eyes and carrying a staff with a snake's head on it appeared. She continually flew around the field on her broom. (ATK: 1100)

"Trickster Witch switches our Life Points until the end of the turn." Erika added, smirking. Arden gasped, because she knew that if that happened, and Trickster Witch attacked, she'd lose. She watched as her and Erika's Life Points switched.

Arden: 1100

Erika: 2500

"An effect that powerful has to have a downside!" Arden insisted.

"Getting worried are we? But, you're right. I can't summon other monsters on the turn I use this effect. Nor can I activate any Spell or Trap cards. But seeing how my Witch's ATK and your Life Points are the same, that won't matter. Trickster Witch, attack directly!" Erika explained, ordering the Monster to attack. Trickster Witch raised her staff and an energy blast shot from it at Arden. She sped up, trying to outride it. It clashed with her, creating an explosion.

"Ha! I knew I could win. I didn't need her pity." Erika said to herself. She revved her D-Wheel, about to speed off. Unfortunately, when the smoke cleared, Arden was still on her D-Wheel, with a barrier around her. It was made of ice.

"What!? You're still riding!?" The thief demanded.

"I activate Frost King- Barrier of Ice's effect. When I get attacked directly, I can draw 1 card. If it's Frost King, I can negate all damage. Also, I lose 600 Life Points." Arden explained.

"Wait! _You _lose Life Points!?" Erika demanded incredulously. Frost King turned around and blew a gust of ice at Arden.

Arden: 500

"Once you end your turn, our Life Points will switch and you'll lose the rest of them due to Acid Rain. You lose, thief!" Arden explained.

_Grrr…she's right. If I don't think of something right now, I'm going to lose. _Erika realized. She looked at her hand for possibilities. She gasped when she saw one. In fact, she smiled.

"I'm not going to lose today." She said deviously.

"And why is that?" Arden asked.

"Because, I have this. Trickster Trickster. If I have a "Trickster" monster on the field, I can summon Trickster Trickster." Erika began. A weird creepy looking clown appeared. It's face was all twisted, with a wicked smile etched on it. It had a jester's hat on and on the top was something red; more crimson like; blood. It continuously danced like there was lava under its feet and let out this weird, psychotic laugh. (ATK: 0)

"Trickster Trickster negates the effect of a "Trickster" monster."

"What!?"

"Yeah, so that means we keep our Life Points. So when my turn ends, _you'll _lose."

"You're kidding?! You won't win." Arden insisted. She smiled.

"I activate Thunder King- Bolt's effect. Just like Frost King, I can draw a card and if I draw Bolt, I can destroy a card you control. And guess what? I drew him. So say goodbye to your Trickster Trickster." She continued. The spirit of Bolt appeared and it conjured a lightning bolt and threw it at Trickster Trickster, destroying him.

"Lucky for you, I have to destroy all face-up cards I control too. Acid Rain, Thunderstorm, you're gone." Arden added.

"You're lucky. I end my turn." Erika said, clearly irritated. Arden drew a card.

"Interesting. I activate Speed Spell- Treasure Cove. With this, I can draw 5 cards, if I have at least 7 Speed Counters."

Arden drew.

"First, I activate the Speed Spell- Summon Orb. As I have at least 5 Speed Counters, I can summon Wildfire Fairy in Attack Position." She began. The lava-winged cute fairy appeared. (ATK: 800-Tuner)

"But next, I summon Acid Golem in Attack Position." She continued. A golem with bandages wrapped around it and acid dripping from the bandages appeared. It let out a nasty groan. (ATK: 1600)

"I'm not done. I activate the Spell, Speed Spell- Level Rise. When I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can increase the level of one of my monsters by 2. Now, I Tune Wildfire Fairy with Acid Golem to summon **him!**" Arden yelled. Wildfire Fairy turned into 3 green rings. The rings then scanned Acid Golem, which first change into a glowing yellow "outline" of who in turned transformed into 4 stars. She raised her band to the sky.

"**O divine winds, gather into this hand of mine! Grant me the power to overcome my enemy and achieve victory! Create the resounding thunder and brilliant lightning that heralds his arrival!" **She chanted. A lightning bolt struck the sapphire gem in her band, which in turn caused a larger lightning bolt to be created in her hand. She grabbed the bolt, and threw it into the rings.

"**Descend from the heavens above, and crush my enemies with your mighty hammer! Heed the call of your chosen Sapphire! COME TO MY SIDE, ASGARDIAN GOD-THOR, GOD OF THUNDER!" **Arden roared. A beam of light enveloped the stars, lightning arcing across it, passing through the rings and a large, 7-to-8-foot tall man with long silver hair and a beard, wearing armor with six metal plates, three on each side, and a distinct symbol on it, a long red cape and carrying a hammer appeared. (ATK: 3300) Erika looked shocked as she looked at the incredible monster.

"…Uh-oh." She said quietly.


End file.
